bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Legend Magress
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60016 |no = 806 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 38 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As his comrades fell at the hands of Narza, Magress fell into quite the predicament himself. Amongst his friends was one who although having previously claimed to hate traitors, sacrificed himself in order to save Magress. Consumed by the rage of vengeance, Magress slaughtered Narza while completely covered in wounds. A lone knight appeared shortly after to relay a message to him. Magress discarded every piece of his heavy armor except for his beloved lance, and though unable to move, challenged the mysterious knight to a duel he couldn't win. As he perished, Magress uttered words of gratitude for being able to die as a knight. |summon = The pride of a knight. That should be the source of my power. But I failed to realize that sooner. |fusion = The overwhelming darkness is powerful. However, a strong heart able to contain it is also key. |evolution = Vengeance made me strong. But my friends showed me the right path. I'll become a legendary knight! | hp_base = 4750 |atk_base = 1190 |def_base = 1330 |rec_base = 770 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 1700 | hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 1462 |atk_breaker = 2238 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 1762 |def_guardian = 2638 | hp_oracle = 6107 |rec_oracle = 1938 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 840 |def_bonus = 840 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Darkness of Lore |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Dark types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Gloom of the Abyss |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Darkest Rise |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Dark Ending |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = True Knight's Pride |esitem = Leomurg |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking when Leomurg is equipped. |evofrom = 60015 |evointo = 60017 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60122 |evomats6 = 60121 |evomats7 = 60120 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = Magress and Nadore are the only units that can reduce all damage to 1 with their UBB. |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Magress6 }}